makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Spring Fling
is the ninth episode in Season 2 of Make It Pop. Plot Jodi unveils her new design to Hye Jung. Meanwhile, Sun Hi learns about part of Linc's background; and Corki assists Jared with his college acceptance letters. Full Summary As Family Week is coming to a close, Ms. Diona talks about the many wonderful events that happened. Ms. Diona has announced the last event for Family Week is Spring Fling, including a special performance by XO-IQ. Sun Hi goes to Heather and asked if she has the recording for XO-iQ's Band Blast submission. Heather happily gave her the flash drive containing their performance. Sun Hi gets back to the band and gives it to Corki because she is more responsible than she is. Corki then explains that everyone need their parent's signature to be able to sign into Band Blast. Sun Hi's parents aren't at Mackendrick, so she can't get their signatures. Caleb suggested maybe Sun Hi's mother can email her signature, but on the form it says the signature must be original. Sun Hi comes up with an idea to just whip back home and get her mom's signature and back to Mackendrick by tonight, no problem. However, Valerie assigns Sun Hi to table duty to help set up for Spring Fling meaning she can't leave school property. She tells the band not to worry and she'll figure something out. Corki and Jared are hanging out and Corki is excited for tonight because they are sitting together so her father can get to know Jared more. Jared's parents come to visit and they finally get to meet Corki. Jared's parents can't wait to see them later for dinner. Before they left, Jared's mother gives Jared a pile of his acceptance letters that came in and his father gave him all the college appeal he had collected since he was a kid. Jared looks at all the letters and Corki asked him what was wrong. Jared wonders if these are all rejection letters and he can't bear that. He doesn't want to be a failure especially since he is trying to impress Mr. Chang. Corki said it was ok and offers to help open them. Sun Hi is pleading for help and she looks at Sun Mi. She asked her if she can run home can get her mom's signature. Sun Mi agrees, but Sun Hi owes her. They shake on it and Sun Hi ends up getting excited. Heather is in her dorm room with her sister to make sure the video she recorded was concert footage, but when she checked everything was just wrong. Jodi and Alex are talking and Jodi tells him everything on how Hye Jung took credit for her designs and hard work. Alex gives her advice to just let it go and not hold a grudge. And the reason he told her this is because Hye Jung is her boss, Jodi's designs are hers and his grandpa said it is paying your dues. This made Jodi realize that she hates this part of the internship. She asks when is it gonna be her turn to be the boss. But Jodi knows that Alex was right decides to go back to store and work for Hye Jung. Corki and Jared are in the supply closet trying to help Jared open his acceptance letters. Corki gives Jared his first letter but he can't. Corki was able to be convince Jared and he mustered up the courage to open his first letter. The first letter he opened said he was accepted into that university. Jared was so happy he pushes Corki forward by telling her to pass him another one. Sun Hi was in the gym helping set up for Spring Fling and sees Linc fold napkins. She compliments Linc on how beautiful the napkins were folded and how the table was set so nicely. Heather interrupts and asks to talk to Sun Hi, but Valerie calls her over before she could say anything. Sun Hi explains to Linc that her parents couldn't get time off to visit for Family Week so they sent Sun Mi instead. She asked about Linc's family; he responds saying that he doesn't know. Sun Hi was serious about the topic, but Linc tells her to lay off and leaves. Jodi arrives at the Hye Jung store and a fashion blogger was there to interview the minds behind the designs (Jodi's). She goes up to the interviewer and Hye Jung and introduces herself, but Hye Jung, again took credit for the work, orders her to get lattes for the interviewer and herself. Again, leaving Jodi shocked and depressed. Sun Hi visits Linc on the roof and ask for a five minute truce to just talk. Sun Hi tells Linc that she couldn't help notice that Linc got upset and left when she brought up the topic about his parents. Linc doesn't want to talk about it, but he ends up doing so anyway. He said it was complicated. Linc's parents travel a lot and has been in and out of his life. He said that the person that raised him was his butler, Cyril. Sun Hi asked how come Cyril is not coming, considering he is like family to Linc. Linc responds saying that Cyril has a lot on a his plate and like he said he doesn't want to talk about it. We see Jodi and Caleb hanging out and Jodi is ranting to him about how Hye Jung was treating her. She asked Caleb on what she should do. Caleb tells to stand up for herself and take some action. She leaves and Caleb feels he has started something that he will soon regret. Sun Hi calls Sun Mi and asked if she got the signature. Sun Mi told her that yes, she signed her form. Sun Hi tells Sun Mi about that she talked to Linc and learned about his past. Sun Mi tells her that she is feeling empathy again and tells her to do something about it. Sun Hi agrees but she needs Sun Mi's help again. Sun Mi tells her she need to do her some favors. Sun Hi agrees and tells her the plan. Jared and Corki are down to the last acceptance letter. This last letter is Jared's dream college. He thanks Corki for all her help and support. Corki hands him the letter and is very nervous/anxious because on how thin the envelope is; making him think it is a rejection letter. Corki takes the letter and opens it herself and it's a big YES; giving Jared a football scholarship and they want him as their star quarterback. He got so excited that he runs out into a locker. Jodi was in the dorm with the dress she made and was going to put in the shredder as a protest, but Caleb stops her and says it's time to call out the big guns. Jodi attempted to shred her dress again, but her mom walks into the room. The Spring Fling dinner rolls along and Mrs. Mapa meets Alex and Darmala. She mentions to them that Jodi has a boyfriend. Alex and Darmala said that them and Jodi are just friends (obviously Darmala was lying). Mrs. Mapa said she has her eyes on Darmala. She leaves, making Darmala very nervous. Corki finds Jodi and asks if she saw Jared. Jared walks in a mascot costume and Corki said if he was ready to impress her father. He completely forgot and claims he was going to get changed, runs into a wall and collapses. Linc is showing Sun Hi more of his napkin creations when Sun Mi escorts Cyril to Linc and they both hug it out. Heather tries to tell Sun Hi the bad news but Ms. Diona announces XO-IQ's performance and Sun Hi leaves to go perform. XO-IQ performed and Sun Hi gives Corki her parent's permission form for Band Blast. Cyril asked if he had a form, but Linc didn't know about this requirement. Sun Hi told him it's automatic disqualification, but Cyril said not to worry, he will sign the form for Linc. He thanks Cyril, and thanks Sun Hi for bringing Cyril to him because if it wasn't for her he wouldn't have been able to submit to Band Blast. Sun Hi then starts to regret her decision. Jodi and her mom go to Hye Jung Ko shop and tells Hye Jung that the clothes she made for the band helped her realize that she can be a performer and a designer; doing something she loves to do at the same time and maybe someday Hye Jung will be the one getting her latte's. Later that night, the girls are in their dorm and Heather tells them about the news. The bad news was that she recorded their performance at RyRi but the lens cap was on so they only got audio. The girls commence freak out and they scream... Cast Main Cast *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song/Sun Mi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang *Dale Whibley as Caleb Davis *Vinson Tran as Linc Harrison *Mickeey Nguyen as Alex Phan *Alex Eling as Darmala Recurring Cast *John-Alan Slachta as Jared Anderson *Taveeta Szymanowicz as Valerie Graves *Natalie Ganzhorn as Heather Duncan *Karen Holness as Ms. Diona *Russell Yuen as Mr. Chang * Tina Jung as Hye Jung Ko Gallery Trivia *From the episode, It's a Twin Thing to Spring Fling we were introduced to all of the main cast's family members. *The song Walk that Walk was played a second time this season, but a rendition by XO-IQ. *Though enemies, we were able to see Sun Hi and Linc bond. *Jodi quits her internship. *This is the second time Sun Hi felt empathy. She ends up helping the person and instantly regretting later. The first time was in the episode The Curse of Reality. Songs Featured * Rock the Show (cameo) * Tomorrow is Ours (song) (Premiere) * Walk That Walk (XO-IQ version) Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2016 Category:2016 airing Category:Over 1 million viewers Category:Nickelodeon broadcasts